memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Titan (moon)
Titan (or Sol VIa) was a moon located in the space of the galaxy's Alpha Quadrant, the largest moon in orbit of the planet Saturn, sixth planet in the Sol star system in sector 001, at coordinates 2.09S 5.26W. It is the second largest satellite in the Sol system, the only such body to have a dense atmosphere, and is larger than some planetary bodies in the solar system. The atmosphere was considered "thick" due to its mainly being nitrogen. Titan has liquid methane lakes and a surface temperature of -259 degrees Fahrenheit. The Federation starships were named for this moon. ( |The Gemini Agent}}; ; ) History By the mid-21st century, Humans had established a series of domed settlements on Titan, including Christopher's Landing. This colony became a safe haven as Earth was ravaged by World War III. Zefram Cochrane spent time at the Titan colony. ( }}) ::The Last Unicorn Games RPG book A Cadet's Guide to Sector 001 Earth refers to a city named . It is unclear if this is the same as Christopher's Landing. In the 23rd century, Titan was home to a Human shipyard colony. By reference stardate 2/2306.01, the world had a population of 110 million individuals, mostly Human, and the government was a full-status colonial member of the Federation. ( ; ) Starfleet pilots who flew shuttlecraft on the Jovian Run would sometimes perform a maneuver called Titan's Turn. A dangerous maneuver, the pilot would accelerate directly towards Titan, brush against the atmosphere, and turn at the last minute. As a result the shuttle would whip around the moon at .7 c''. And as the maneuver was officially discouraged by Starfleet, pilots would often, as Edward Jellico once put it, pray like mad that no one saw them performing the maneuver. ( ) The colony continued into the 24th century, by which time the atmosphere had been modified to class M status. Zefram Cochrane was laid to rest at the colony. At the time, the colonists began a geothermal heating project, tapping into the interior heat of the moon. It was hoped that before too long the atmosphere of Titan would be warmed to the point that the domes would no longer be needed. ( }}) Alternate realities In 2255, in the Kelvin timeline, Starfleet Academy's Zeta Fleet Training Exercise was conducted in the Academy Flight Range near Saturn and was centered on Starbase Zeta, an abandoned mining facility orbiting Titan. ( |The Gemini Agent}}) In the same alternate reality in 2258, the , in pursuit of the ''Narada, came out of warp in Titan's atmosphere and beamed an assault team aboard the Narada from there. ( }}) In another alternate reality, Titan was colonized by alien humanoids during a mass migration of various races and cultures moving throughout the galaxy in the 20th and 21st centuries. By this reality's 30th century, these origins had been lost to antiquity, and the Titanians claimed the moon as their homeworld. As a natural adaptation of the various genetic seed species, the Titanians were, by this late era, born with powerful telepathy. The moon of this reality was part of the United Planets and was the birthplace of Saturn Girl, a founding member of the Legion of Super-Heroes. ( | }}) Cities and settlements * Catalina City * * Christopher's Landing * Huygenstadt Appendices Connections External links * * * category:moons category:sol system category:alpha Quadrant planets category:federation worlds category:earth colonies category:federation colonies